Do Options
The Do Estimated base cost: 56.90 The Do covers both your chest and back. Pictures for options will come as they are created! Basic Model The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Made for a large individual (roughly a XL-2x shirt size) * Heavier grade material shoulder straps * 5 plate belly (unique shape) * 5 plate lower back (unique shape) * 5 plate chest * 6 plate upper back * Standard-Lacing construction (7 sets per side) ** Lacing allows for minute articulation, making it easier to fight in. * Connector holes for Sode Options * Lacing holes for Kusazuri ''- Holes need to be opened up on the bottom of the Do to allow the kusazuri to be connected.'' ** No additional cost. Don't worry if you forget to mention this 'upgrade' we do it automatically if you order Kusazuri. * Normal/Medium Suit (roughly a medium-large shirt size) ''- Smaller than the standard design.'' ** Marginally less material used, reduces cost by $2.12 * Small Suit (roughly a small shirt size) ''- Smaller than the standard design.'' ** Significantly less material used, reduces cost by $7.26 ** Smaller lacing size used, reduces cost by $7.62 * Heavy Suit (roughly a 3X shirt size) ''- Larger than the standard design.'' ** More material used, increases cost by $5.92 * Denser Full Lacing ''- This means that there are more lacing rows on the armor. You can see it most on the upper chest where we can fit 5 sets instead of the standard 3.'' ** More sets of lacing for a fuller look (13 sets) ** Increases cost by $16.20 * Rivet construction instead of laced ''- Instead of using odoshi (lacing) to hold the armor together, you can rivet it. It is cheaper and stronger to do it this way, but will not allow for any armor articulation.'' ** Reduces cost by approximately $15.20 (really depends how many rivets you want, figure is assuming 80 rivets) ** Armor will be stiff, but very strong. * Band-style Plates ''- Band plates are straight instead of curved. It makes production a lot easier but also does not form-fit quite as well. It also uses less material. A major advantage of this style is that you can include decorative ridges.'' ** Reduces cost by roughly $3.00 * ' Decorative Band-style plates (ridges) '''- The top part of the plates have distinct designs that really give the armor a fancier look.'' ** Increases cost by roughly $20.00 (Process is incredibly destructive on the cutting blades, which are very expensive) * Kozane (lamellar) Construction ''- This armor will have a very distinct look compared to others. It is made out of hundreds of tiny plates laced together instead of a couple dozen plates.'' ** This option will require your active commitment to make the scales. This is VERY labor intensive ** Increases material cost by roughly $6.75 ** Increased lacing requirements will likely cost an additional $40-$50. Potentially much more. ** Will look great! ** Better mobility/articulation * Tatami Construction ''- Tatami armor is very different from the standard design. There is no lacing but the costs saved by that are likely exceeded by chain costs. This armor is the most flexible of all armors, rivaling a chain shirt.'' ** Exact cost still being estimated ** More flexible option * Titanium Construction ''- The armor is constructed out of titanium instead of mild steel. This makes the armor stronger and lighter. It also makes it eligible for Kelm-Class status. This would be the best armor possible in the empire.'' ** Increases cost by $449.68 ** Reduces weight by 60% ** Stronger material ** Kelm-Class eligible * Stainless Construction ''- Stainless is significantly stronger than mild steel. If there are exposed metal areas on your armor after abuse, they will be much less likely to rust. However with new powder coating techniques, this is less and less of a concern.'' ** Increases cost by $64.07 ** Highly corrosion resistant material ** Stronger material * High Carbon Construction ''- High carbon is significantly stronger than mild steel.'' ** Increases cost by $59.14 ** Stronger material that can be heat-treated * Heavier material ''- Thicker material will make the armor stronger, but much heavier. Before you think that 1.22mm may be too thin, remember that the vast majority of samurai armor is overlapping.'' ** 1.52 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $8.71 *** Heavier and sturdier ** 1.9 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $20.95 *** Much heavier and sturdier (Not recommended) Example gallery